Umbrella
by Nanita-sama
Summary: Descobri o quanto podem significar as coisas mais simples do mundo, e que de mais simples elas passam para mais importantes, e de tão importantes, um dia se tornam parte de um sentimento." / descrição tosca xDDD


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom hearts não me pertence, nem seus personagens. Se me pertencesse eu não teria escrito isso, e sim estaria sentada numa cadeira vermelha (do tipo que gira \o/) olhando para a cara do Titio Nomura. Sou só uma adolescente que jogou e gostou. Simples.

**Disclaimer #2:** Isso é um UA sombrio e que fez um macho chorar, tenha medo, e o shipper (dã) é SoKai.

**Disclaimer #3**: Além disso, foi feito quando eu estava ouvindo Umbrella (Rihanna feat Jay Z.), e vi que a letra dava uma boa fic de tragédia/drama/romance/whatever. Deu vontade de escrever. Fim Q

**Sinopse:** É incrível como coisas tão pacatas podem se tornar tão especiais em seus respectivos sentidos ocultos, que muitas vezes as pessoas passam uma vida inteira sem descobrir, muito menos dar valor. Mas eu descobri, naquela noite chuvosa, o quanto isso pode mudar. Descobri o quanto podem significar as coisas mais simples do mundo, e que de mais simples elas passam para mais importantes, e de tão importantes, um dia se tornam parte de um sentimento. Um colar, um guarda-chuva e uma amiga.

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**__

_" - Eu sinto muito. Sua mãe era como se fosse a minha também... Por favor, levante! Não vai mudar nada chorar. Ela se foi.  
- Me desculpe... Eu não posso mais ficar aqui... E-eu tenho que ir.  
- Não! Não me deixe! "  
_

_Dois jovens molhados correm na rua, uma chuva torrencial e pesada cai, com raios azuis espectrais que iluminavam todo o céu, mostrando as nuvens carregadas, e fazendo as gotas de água, que caiam em conjunto quase como se ensaiassem algum tipo de dança, parecerem pedras preciosas. E esse som parecia com as batidas de tambores, fazendo suspense ao que iria acontecer. Era uma música triste.  
_

_- Por favor! Sora! Me escute... - Uma garota ruiva cai de joelhos no chão, suspirando pesadamente.  
_

_Escorriam lágrimas de seus olhos, de um azul infinito, que poderia ser comparado com uma safira, ou poderia ser mais bonito ainda. Usava um sobre-tudo preto, que não era dela. Tinha ombros largos demais. O casaco chegava só aos joelhos da menina, fazendo suas pernas ficarem descobertas. Estava sem sapatos e suas pernas tremiam, segurava um guarda chuva preto em uma mão, e na outra um colar de conchas roxas em forma de estrela.  
_

_- Fale... Kairi. - Um garoto para de correr, em sua frente. Era moreno e tinha os cabelos espetados, de uma forma quase sobrenatural, para cima. Usava uma calça jeans suja de lama e uma camiseta social branca. O garoto soluçava loucamente, tremia e chorava. - Eu não me importo mais...  
_

_Aquilo não era uma situação boa de se estar. Ambos compartilhavam uma dor, uma tortura. Não importa o que deva ter acontecido, eles não mereciam aquilo.  
_

_- Quando o sol brilhar nós brilharemos juntos! ... Eu te disse que estaria aqui para sempre... Eu disse que sempre seria sua amiga! - A garota fala entre lágrimas, jogando o colar frágil na direção de Sora, com a esperança vaga de ele parar de falar naquele tom frio com ela. - Eu jurei e vou cumprir até o fim!_

_O tempo parou, as gotas de chuva começaram a cair em um ritmo mais lento, como se aquela dança fosse a última. E o barulho dos tambores começou a parecer um ritmo, e as palavras, a língua e tudo na volta deles foi esquecido. Por um momento.  
_

_Sora olha de canto para Kairi, limpando as lágrimas. Ele se abaixa e pega o colar, fecha sua mão nele e o coloca em cima do coração, num gesto de consideração. Não... Era uma despedida a algo que um dia fora importante.  
_

_- O que foi feito é imperdoável... Porque comigo...? - Ele quebra o amuleto, ainda com ele em cima de seu coração, e o joga para o lado. Arrancando um grito de dor profunda da garota. Não era um simples colar. - Me lembro de quando você passou uma semana trancada no seu quarto fazendo esse amuleto... Agora que está chovendo mais do que nunca.  
_

_Ele se vira para a direção de Kairi, e olha em seus olhos, com indiferença. Kairi se levanta, com a roupa toda molhada e ainda tremendo. Ela levanta a mão, o braço não estava firme, abre as mãos e se vê pálida. Ela vira o braço para Sora, e estende para ele.  
_

_- Saiba que ainda teremos um ao outro... E que não me importo com mais nada, além de você. Não foram só seus pais que morreram, foram os meus também. E lembre-se que os seus tiveram um enterro digno... Meus pais são só cinzas a muito tempo. - Ela dá passos curtos, incertos, em direção a Sora.  
_

_Ele não tinha muito a fazer. Ou ele virava as costas e saia correndo novamente, deixando ela lá, sem fôlego nem energia, ou pegava em sua mão e tudo voltava ao normal. Mas o normal era doloroso, não... Não existia o normal, nada era mais o mesmo.  
_

_Sora deu alguns passos em direção a Kairi, mas voltou para trás, como um animal arisco. Ele não sabia o que pensar nem o que falar. Era tudo novo para ele, e ele estava tanto surdo, quanto cego de raiva.  
_

_Pensando bem, não era justo estar acontecendo isso com ele, e agora ele estava levando Kairi, sua melhor amiga, para o fundo do poço também. Ele volta. Não podia deixar a garota lá._

_Kairi abre o guarda-chuva, se virando para o lado oposto. Sim... Ela ia embora._

_Sora corre para onde ela está e pega nas mãos frias da garota, e sobe por saus braços, tateando as mangas do enorme casaco negro. Ele, por fim, coloca suas mãos nos ombros da garota e afunda o rosto em seu peito. Kairi ergue o guarda-chuva acima deles, e com a mão livre, passa o braço atrás do pescoço do garoto_

_Os dois se olham, com meios sorrisos, e o ar de melancolia volta ao lugar. A amizade deles estava na eternidade, Eles faziam parte de uma mesma entidade, eram irmãos, eram amigos, eram fiéis um ao outro... Ele havia acabado de quebrar o símbolo da amizade deles. Aquilo sim era imperdoável.  
_

_O garoto se abaixa e pega os pedaços do colar, ele segura o choro, não devia. Era doloroso. A menos de três minutos atrás ele havia quebrado o que era mais importante para ele no mundo inteiro. Havia quebrado o coração de Kairi.  
_

_Silêncio.  
_

__

- ...E-eu fiz sem pensar... Desculpe, Kairi. - Ele dá para a garota os cacos do amuleto, e ela os bota no bolso. - Eu juro que colo tudo depois...  
- Se estiver muito difícil, juntos poderemos consertar seu coração quebrado também. - Kairi diz doce, voltando a erguer o guarda-chuva acima da cabeça dos dois. - Quando o mundo tiver dado as cartas, e tudo estiver bem... - Kairi tinha o poder de perdoar o imperdoável  


_A chuva parecia sem fim, e os raios já tinham tomado outra coloração. A chuva já havia começado a criar correntes de água bem fortes. Mais algum tempo lá fora e eles poderiam ser levados pela correnteza. Porque a menor das preocupações era ficarem doentes, pois isso era quase previsto._

Mas agora nada mais importava, ninguém mais se importava com os dois. Além de um ao outro. Eles compartilhavam sentimentos mútuos, e naquele momento, o único que predominava, era o carinho.  


_Eles haviam crescido sozinhos, sempre foram amigos, sofreram juntos.  
_

_Mas eles não podiam negar que o que eles estavam passando vinha rápido demais. Viram seus próprios pais morrerem, em sua frente; Os pais de Kairi, cremados, em um enterro em compaixão na própria casa, que agora era uma simples pilha de entulho cheia de lembranças.  
E os de Sora em um acidente de carro, causado graças a uma dívida, uma vingança._

_Mas tudo vai ficar bem, porque Kairi disse que assim seria. Quando a guerra fizer sua parte. A guerra de sentimentos ruins. Mas tudo ia ficar bem mesmo, ainda tinham um ao outro. E sempre teriam._

"- Kairi, porque foi atrás de mim?  
- Você não merece nada menos que isso, Sora.  
- Quero que saiba, Kairi... Eu te amo..."  


_You can run into my arms  
It's okay, do not panic  
Come to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So let the rain fall  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ...  
It's pouring rain ..._

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

**(N/A):** Bem, aqui está. Espero, do fundo do coração, que vocês gostem. T_T E... Se gostarem, deixem reviews, claro u__u (N/A tosco e curto, sem mais nada a declarar Q)


End file.
